Nadie es perfecto
by Aliena-wolf
Summary: Su relación siempre ha sido algo… complicada. Pero esta vez han ido demasiado lejos y algo ha salido realmente mal. ¿Qué Naruto vive con una chica? ¿Morena y de ojos oscuros? ¿Con mal carácter? ¿Qué esa chica es Sasuke? SasukexNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Nadie es perfecto

**Summary**: Su relación siempre ha sido algo… complicada. Pero esta vez han ido demasiado lejos y algo ha salido realmente mal. ¿Qué Naruto vive con una chica¿Morena y de ojos oscuros¿Con mal carácter¿Qué esa chica es Sasuke? (SasukexNaruto)

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabe todo el mundo Sasuke es de Naruto y Naruto de Sasuke, aunque también dicen que son de Masashi Kishimoto. En resumen, que no son míos.

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo!!! Y esta vez reaparezco con un fic más larguito aunque algo raro… ya vereis porque, je.

Este capi es solo la introducción aun así espero que os guste y ya sabeis que cualquier cosa que me querrais comentar os lo agradecere un monton de montones.

Por cierto, lo sé, titulo malo donde los haya, pero es el guiño a una peli que me encanta (le regalo un galletita a quien acierte la peli, je).

Y en cuanto a la línea temporal del fic, imaginemos que en un futuro no muy lejano Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha con su compañeros después de haber conseguido sus objetivos más o menos (Itachi y yo aun estamos en negociaciones para ver si lo incluyo en la historia).

* * *

**Nadie es perfecto (1/?)**

Todo parecía un día normal en la tranquila villa de Konoha. Un día más.

Tenía entrenamiento con el equipo siete en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora de cada mañana. Se había quedado dormido cuando chirrió ese aparato escacharrado que en tiempos mejores fue un símil de despertador. Y había tenido que ducharse con agua fría por culpa de las estropeadas y oxidadas tuberías de su minúscula casa-apartamento mientras esperaba que se preparara el ramen caducado del desayuno.

Todo parecía normal, un día más en la vida de Naruto Uzumaki hasta que empezaron a pasar cosas extrañas.

La primera fue la cálida mirada de bienvenida que Sakura le dedicó cuando llegó al puente donde se reunían siempre en vez de su habitual "_llegas tarde Naruto"_ y el capón en la cabeza. Cabe decir que fue una mirada bastante alejada de ese "_buenos días Sasuke-kun_" con que saludaba e idolatraba de pequeña al moreno pero algo era algo pensó para sí. La segunda fue que Kakashi llegó casi puntual, porque treinta minutos tarde para sus acostumbradas dos horas de retraso era extraño. La tercera fue la más rara de todas.

Tras la llegada del jounin entrenaron durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. No siempre podían reunirse todos los integrantes del reformado equipo siete en los entrenamientos ya que Sai apenas aparecía por allí desde que poco después de la vuelta del Uchiha había reingresado en la sección anbu mientras que la única chica del equipo estaba tan saturada de trabajo como medic-ninja en el hospital que descuidaba un poco su formación física.

Esa mañana aprovechando que eran pares y recordando viejos tiempos pelearon con combates de taijutsu uno contra uno de tal manera que Kakashi se enfrentó contra Sasuke al tiempo que Sakura lo hizo contra Naruto evitando así un enfrentamiento entre sus dos alumnos más problemáticos. Esa tarde le había prometido a Iruka que llegaría temprano por su aniversario –del que no había tenido noticias hasta esa misma mañana cuando un enojado castaño se lo había recordado echándole a patadas de la cama- y aunque hubiera sido interesante ver cuanto habían mejorado ambos en esos años que estuvieron separados no podía perder más tiempo.

Cuando empezó a caer el sol no tardó en desaparecer en una voluta de humo sin ni siquiera su ya clásica y poco creíble excusa. Sakura también se marchó nada más terminar ya que había prometido ayudar a Ino en la floristería ese fin de semana en que sus padres se habían marchado de vacaciones.

- No puedo creer que no me haya tocado pelear contigo y además ¿por qué siempre te escoge a ti? – rabió el rubio mientras se tumbaba sobre la hierba algo seca por el calor del verano, en parte enfadado por no haber peleado contra su sensei pero también por no haberle podido demostrar a Sasuke que estaba a su altura.

- Lo ha hecho a propósito dobe – picó el mayor sentándose a su lado - para no dejarte en ridículo.

- Que te lo crees Sasuke-teme, me he hecho muy fuerte entrenando con ero-sennin y se muchas técnicas nuevas. Si quisiera… - exclamó levantando un puño e incorporándose sobre sus codos mirando fijamente a su rival.

- Como si te sirviera de algo, yo puedo hacer cualquiera de ellas con mi sharingan mil veces mejor que tu.

Naruto frunció el ceño con rabia… el sharingan de los Uchihas de las narices. Sasuke vio que iba por buen camino para picarle lo que tenía que admitir que siempre le animaba el día. Desde que había vuelto a Konoha habían recuperado esa dinámica de amistad- rivalidad de cuando eran críos.

- Además para que quieres más técnicas inútiles –continuo- si lo único que sabes hacer son clones o esta técnica pervertida e inútil que inventaste.

_Por no hablar de esa técnica de chakra viento tuya que casi te destroza cuando viniste a buscarme la última vez_- pensó algo más serio al recordar como Naruto había estado a un paso de morir por usar esa técnica, sólo por ayudarle.

- No es inútil 'ttebayo– bufó ignorando la expresión del Uchiha- que sepas que he derrotado a muchos enemigos con ese jutsu, incluso dejo fuera de combate al mismísimo Tercero y podría ganarte a ti. Seguro que en el fondo eres tan pervertido como ellos – añadió más bajito.

- ¿Ah sí? Ya me gustaría ver como lo intentas – le retó.

El de ojos azules no necesito más. Dicho y hecho. En menos que tardó en incorporarse del suelo, murmuro las palabras necesarias y apareció él mismo transformado en una chica de largas y torneadas piernas y de generosos pechos. Con su cabello rubio y largo cayendo en suaves ondulaciones recogido en dos colas altas. Pero antes siquiera de que parpadeara coquetamente y se acercara a su amigo para provocarle y dejarle fuera de juego con una más que segura hemorragia nasal, Sasuke ya le había copiado la técnica y aparecía ante un desprevenido Naruto convertido también en mujer.

- Ves – espetó con suficiencia- también puedo copiar tu estúpida técnica dobe – le recalcó.

El Uzumaki, volviendo a ser él mismo, se enfurruño como un niño pequeño y pensó como de mal estaría atizarle un rasengan para bajarle los humos al muy creído. Y para colmo cuando lo miro bien se fijo en que el moreno seguía siendo igual o incluso más atractivo como chica de lo que ya era normalmente como chico. Y eso era francamente difícil y frustrante.

- Me voy a casa teme – le dijo sin más girándose lo más rápido que pudo para que el otro no llegara a atisbar el suave sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado por la pequeña victoria y comenzó a seguirle para salir de la zona de entrenamiento en el bosque y dirigirse también a su casa, andando en ese denso silencio que les envolvía siempre que el escandaloso de Naruto se enfadaba y no desvariaba hablando prácticamente a voces.

- No hace falta que me sigas teme, no me asusta la oscuridad ¿sabes?

- No te sigo, nuestras casas quedan en la misma dirección.

El rubio asintió sin ganas andando más despacio para que el otro se colocara a su lado.

– Ya puedes dejarlo Sasuke – le dijo mirándole un momento de reojo mientras caminaban por las vacías calles de una anochecida Konoha.

- Eso intento usuratonkachi.

- ¿Cómo que eso intentas¿Qué quieres decir?

Sasuke frunció el ceño mirándose de arriba a abajo con desgana.

- No lo sé, no lo puedo deshacer…

- ¿Cómo que no lo puedes deshacer?

- ¿Tienes que repetir todo lo que digo? – se alteró. Algo que para ser sinceros no ocurría muy a menudo con el último del clan Uchiha.

Agacho la vista como si el suelo fuera mucho más interesante que los azules ojos de su compañero y siseo:

- ¿Qué haces tú para deshacerla?

- Venga ya teme –Naruto lejos de conmoverse por que el otro le hubiera pedido algo parecido a una ayuda se paró enfrente suyo con las dos manos tras su nuca sonriendo zorrunamente seguro de que le estaba tomando el pelo - ¿Qué no era que un Uchiha podía copiar cualquier cosa mil veces mejor y que…

Pero Naruto dejo de burlarse de su amigo en cuanto vio que no se trataba de una broma.

- Es en serio – murmuró.

- Pues claro que es en serio. ¿Crees que te preguntaría sino?

- No…yo no hago nada Sasuke – le aseguró- simplemente desaparece dattebayo.

- Estupendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** Nadie es perfecto

**Summary**: Su relación siempre ha sido algo… complicada. Pero esta vez han ido demasiado lejos y algo ha salido realmente mal. ¿Qué Naruto vive con una chica¿Morena y de ojos oscuros¿Con mal carácter¿Qué esa chica es Sasuke? (SasukexNaruto)

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabe todo el mundo Sasuke es de Naruto y Naruto de Sasuke, aunque también dicen que son de Masashi Kishimoto. En resumen, que no son míos.

**N/A:** Hola!!! Muchas gracias a todos los que habeis leido el fic, cualquier comentario se agradece mucho muchisimo, de verdad. Espero que a partir de aqui os siga gustando, a ver si puedo actualizar más a menudo.

Y en este capi ya vemos por donde van a ir los tiros del fic, ains mi pobre Sasuke...Ah!! Se me olvidaba! Nadie ha adivinado la peli de donde saque el titulo del fic, ummm, creo que tendre que cambiarselo por otro titulo mejor.. se aceptan propuestas, je.

Un besote muy grande!!!

* * *

**Nadie es perfecto (2/?)**

- No pienso ir – alzo un poco la voz para que el rubio por fin lo tomara en serio y dejara de arrastrarlo como un saco de patatas hasta la oficina de la hokage. Naruto se detuvo de golpe en medio de la calle reparando en las curiosas miradas de algunos transeúntes que se enfocaban en ellos y sobretodo en la mano que los unía cuando lo soltó como si le quemara.

- Y que piensas hacer¿eh?

- Ya lo solucionaré dobe.

- Pero si no tienes ni idea de que hacer.

- Sí que la tengo –mintió orgulloso- y además todo esto es culpa tuya- dijo señalándose de arriba abajo.

- ¿Mi culpa? Si no fueras un creído y un arrogante y ….

- ¿Ya estáis discutiendo otra vez?

Una voz divertida los distrajo de la pelea.

-Es enternecedor.

Los dos adolescentes no tardaron en enfocar a su espalda a Hatake Kakashi que a pesar de su habitual sonrisa lucia una extraña marca en la cara como la que dejaría una bofetada bastante contundente.

Pero a pesar de su notable presencia allí tanto el moreno como el rubio ignoraron su comentario y su afectada apariencia y volvieron a su eterna discusión.

-Si tu no tuvieras jutsus tan idiotas…

-¿A quién estás diciendo idiota teme? – le gritó un molesto Uzumaki acercándose a su compañero y cogiéndole por el extremo de la camiseta - Repítelo si te atreves.

-Si me atrevo, dices – y no tardó en cogerle el también de la ancha y antiestética chaqueta anaranjada que siempre vestía acercando aun más sus rostros - que tus jutsus son i-di-o-tas dobe.

Kakashi suspiró con resignación. Sus subordinados ya no le tenían ningún respeto pensó recordando los buenos tiempos cuando incluso el arisco Sasuke le respetaba, a su manera particular eso sí. Que buenos tiempos. Y ahora que pensaba en su alumno se fijo detenidamente en él.

Estaba algo… cambiado.

- ¿Y ese nuevo…. look? – preguntó con genuina curiosidad haciendo que soltaran el agarre que tenían uno sobre el otro.

El peliplateado lo miro bien. La ropa le iba algo grande y camuflaba un poco esas nuevas formas, pero no lo suficiente para un buen observador y menos para un ninja entrenado. Además el cabello oscuro ahora largo y sedoso hasta media espalda no ayudaba demasiado. Ni esos ojos tan oscuros y grandes y esas pestañas tan largas y…

- Ejem… - carraspeó algo molesto el Uchiha cuando comenzó a incomodarse por la mirada fija de su ex profesor, pero este apenas se dio por enterado continuando sin ninguna sutileza el repaso.

- Si lo que quieres es esquivar a tus fans déjame decirte que esa no es una buena idea Sasuke… ahora tendrás que esquivar a otro tipo de fans- matizo mirando como más de un chico se le quedaba mirando de reojo y no tan de reojo cuando pasaban por su lado.

El Uchiha se limitó a mirarle con el sharingan brillando en sus pupilas antes de bufar de mala gana un simple "hmmmph" que últimamente parecía usar más que Naruto su típico dattebayo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lo escuchó antes de sentir su chakra. Y eso que ella era realmente buena en localizar chakras incluso cuando estos no querían ser localizados. Pero es que esa voz algo aguda e infantil para ser de un chico de casi veinte años taladraba su cerebro como la peor de las jaquecas. Naruto Uzumaki. El ninja más escandaloso de toda la villa y para su mala suerte del mundo entero. Pero no iba solo, claro que no. Solo algo o mejor dicho alguien podía tener así de alterado al ninja de la hoja. Podía oír la mayoría de sus discusiones desde la torre hokage, par de escandalosos.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros chicos? – habló sin siquiera levantar el rostro de los papeles que tendría que haber firmado hacía ya un par de días.

Ante el silencio de todos los presentes incluida Shizune que estaba de pie seriamente a su lado la rubia levanto la vista y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su cara.

- …y chicas? – se corrigió irónica.

- Muy graciosa vieja- murmuró Sasuke repitiéndose mentalmente que no tendría que haber venido. Ni haberla llamado vieja pensó cuando vio como esa pequeña vena de la sien que tenía la godaime empezaba a hinchase. Por suerte la voz Naruto captó su atención.

- Se trata de Sasuke ttebayo.

- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó curiosa como si no lo viera por esa habitación.

- Venga ya oba chan… ha sido un accidente, seguro que tu puedes arreglarlo-ttebayo.

_¿Arreglarlo? _Pensó para si misma

- ¿¡¡¡Qué!!!?

- Ni de broma voy a salir otra vez a la calle con este aspecto.

- Pero si estas monísimo Sasu-chan.

- No me llames así –gruño mirando a su sensei calibrando con que técnica podría callarle para siempre si volvía a llamarle de alguna forma similar.

- Aunque el carácter no te ha cambiado nada, lastima – murmuro.

- Como quieras Uchiha pero si te quedas en tu casa la gente va a sospechar ¿no crees? La hokage se explicó.

- Una de dos. O lo descubren, con todo lo que eso conllevaría, o piensan que estas comprometido y vives con una mujer porque lo cierto es que sería un poco raro ver entrar y salir constantemente a la misma chica a tu casa ¿no crees?

- Ya me imagino los titulares -sonrió el mayor con su ojito feliz.

- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer entonces¿Quedarme con este aspecto y encima dormir debajo de un puente?

- Eso no es mi problema Uchiha.

- ¡¿Cómo que no es su problema?! Es la Hokage se supone que…

- Puedes quedarte en mi casa teme.

- ¿¡¡Qué!!?

Naruto se sorprendió casi más que todos los presentes. Las palabras habían salido de su boca prácticamente solas.

- Etto… quiero decir…así no abría tantos problemas ¿no? Nadie pensaría que es Sasuke como chica si no va a su casa y tampoco se encontraría con todas esas fans asentadas en la puerta de su casa y a mi no me importa ttebayo – soltó de un tirón.

El Uchiha lo miro aun impactado por la proposición. ¿_Veinticuatro horas al día con Naruto? Si apenas lo soportaba el tiempo que duraba el entrenamiento. Si no podían pasar un día juntos sin discutir. Todo saldría mal. Todo se_ _complicaría y todo se iría…_

-No estoy seguro que funci…

-Es una gran idea Naruto.

El moreno se quedo con la palabra en la boca cuando la sannin siguió el razonamiento que había echo su amigo.

- Nadie estará apostado en la puerta de tu casa Naruto para controlar quien entra y sale y aunque alguien viera a una chica contigo tampoco seria el fin del mundo, al menos estoy segura de que el resto de chicas de la villa no intentarían asesinarla.

- Gracias oba-chan - le dijo irónico por resaltar su clara falta de popularidad entre las chicas de Konoha comparado con su rival.

- No te lo tomes a mal Naruto, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Si ya sabía a lo que se refería, cabeceo, pero no hacia falta que se lo pasara por las narices.

-Pero… - interrumpió con cansancio el Uchiha – esto algo temporal, quiero decir que no tardara demasiado en revertirlo ¿no?

_Genial, Sasuke-teme aun no se había ido con él que y ya quería librarse de su compañía._ Agacho la vista desilusionado en un gesto que paso desapercibido por casi todos en aquel despacho.

- No creo que más de una semana.

- ¿¡¡Una semana¿Entera? – la miro como si estuviera loca.

- Si una semana. Con sus siete días- especifico- Y si te parece mucho tiempo siempre puedes arriesgarte a ir a tu casa o mejor…te puedes quedar en la casa de Kakashi e Iruka.

El joven ninja miro de lado a su pervertido sensei.

- Una semana será perfecto- murmuro con sarcasmo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Convivir juntos les ayudara – aseguró el descendiente del colmillo blanco en cuanto ese par se fueron aparentemente resignados del despacho de Tsunade.

-Eso si no se matan antes – rectifico Shizune.

-Va…- suspiro el jounin- eso son pequeños detalles.

- ¿Pequeños detalles? – le miro incrédula la chica- Kakashi si lo que querías es que aprendieran a convivir hubiera servido cualquier otra excusa ¿no crees? Una que no le hiciera pasar este mal trago a Sasuke-kun.

-Pero hubiera sido mucho menos divertido - dijo mirando por la ventana como Naruto seguía casi sin aliento a un molesto Sasuke que caminaba a grandes zancadas.

- Shizune – interrumpió la rubia- ¿Me pasas ese libro de tapas rojas? Justo ahí, en la estantería de la izquierda -dijo señalándolo con la mirada.

La kunoichi morena se sintió orgullosa de su amiga y hokage al ver que al menos ella tenía un punto de sensatez y no estaba de acuerdo con el disparatado plan de Hatake Kakashi y lo que es más, iba a comenzar cuanto antes a recopilar información para ayudar al Uchiha. Tal y como le había prometido.

- Por supuesto - dijo encaminándose hacia allí y examinado el libro que le había pedido. Frunció el ceño algo contrariada.

- Pero…Hokage –sama, los tratados sobre jutsus mal realizados y reversibilidad de jutsus están en las estanterías de abajo, donde guardamos los…

- Eso ya lo sé.

La cara de la medic-ninja se ilumino de sorpresa mientras que Kakashi se limitaba a sonreír de lado o eso suponía ella porque con esa mascara era difícil de adivinar.

-¿Cómo qué…? Pero yo pensé, bueno usted le dijo a Naruto y a Sasuke-kun que iba a ayudarles.

-Y eso hago Shizune. Eso hago.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Continuará…


	3. Primer día  Viernes

**Titulo:** Nadie es perfecto

**Summary**: Su relación siempre ha sido algo… extraña. Pero esta vez han ido demasiado lejos y algo ha salido realmente mal. ¿Qué Naruto vive con una chica¿Morena y de ojos oscuros¿Con mal carácter¿Qué esa chica es Sasuke? (SasukexNaruto)

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabe todo el mundo Sasuke es de Naruto y Naruto de Sasuke, aunque también dicen que son de Masashi Kishimoto. En resumen, que no son míos.

**N/A:** Holas!! Que tal va todo?? Aquí está el siguiente capi del fic, un poco tarde y un poco peor de lo que me hubiera gustado pero estaba un poquito bastante de bajon y me ha costado un mundo poder escribir algo un poco decente y si lo retoco más creo que cada vez lo estropeo más. Espero que para el próximo este con más animos y menos agobiadilla y quede mejor. De todas formas muchas gracias por el apoyo y por seguir ahí, sois un encanto. Besitos!!!

* * *

**Nadie es perfecto (3/?) **

La casa de Naruto quedaba a bastante distancia de la torre hokage, situada en la parte más alejada del centro, donde los pisos eran más pequeños y probablemente más económicos razono el moreno. A pesar de eso y de la obvia vergüenza por tratar de ocultar quien era en realidad el camino se le hizo corto con un Naruto hiperactivo que no paraba de decir que la vieja lo arreglaría todo enseguida, que por algo era la quinta y que no se preocupara por nada. Como si él, Sasuke Uchiha, estuviera preocupado. Sabia de sobras que los jutsus eran temporales en su mayoría, no era una de esas chiquillas histéricas.

Pero al enfilar la calle del rubio este pareció perder de golpe todas las energías y dejó de caminar. Sasuke que andaba un metro por delante de él sintió que los familiares pasos se detenían a su espalda y sobretodo la ausencia de ruido. La molesta ausencia de ruido. Cuando se volteo para encararlo y preguntarle que le pasaba _ahora_ se lo encontró cabizbajo apenas un segundo porque en cuanto el kitsune se dio cuenta de la mirada de su amigo sobre él le mostró una sonrisa forzada y con el flequillo cubriéndole el rostro le adelantó en un par de zancadas.

Cuando llegaron el de ojos claros abrió la puerta con los pensamientos revueltos. Era la primera vez que Sasuke entraba en su apartamento desde que se conocían. Y encima para quedarse una temporada. Él había estado en la casa del Uchiha en alguna ocasión, justo después de que este volviera a la villa –por eso del periodo de vigilancia- y era consciente de que su pequeño cuchitril no se podia comparar a las comodidades de las que disponía y a las que estaba acostumbrado su amigo. No es que tuviera mucho que ofrecer, pensó, en más de un sentido. Aun así murmuro un alegre "Bienvenido Sasuke".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tendrás hambre supongo. Te instalas y luego cenamos – le propuso el dueño de la casa guiándole por el reducido espacio y mostrándole donde estaba la cocina-salón y la puerta que daba a su habitación y el baño.

Sasuke no tenía excesiva hambre en realidad, es decir, él no necesitaba comer cantidades industriales de comida como el rubio y tampoco solía comer mucho cuando estaba solo en la enorme y vacía casa que en algún tiempo fue el hogar Uchiha. Más que nada porque comer significaba sentarse solo en la mesa y el recuerdo constante de que no había nadie más allí con él. Aun así asintió.

- Claro ¿qué tienes?

- Je… veras –se rascó la nuca con una mano- es que no esperaba a nadie ¿sabes? Así que bueno… tengo ramen… -abrió uno tras otro los armarios de la pequeña cocina donde asomaban varios sobres de ramen instantáneo – y…- siguió buscando esta vez en la nevera que se encontraba prácticamente vacía. No había tenido muchas misiones desde hacia un tiempo. Desde que Orochimaru había sido derrotado y Akatsuki reducido en su mayoría la verdad es que había tenido poquísimas misiones y la mayoría de bajo rango.

-Ramen estará bien- acepto el moreno mientras pensaba en darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa como siempre hacia después del entrenamiento. Por el momento habían encontrado una solución rápida para su evidente falta de vestuario. Al menos hasta que Kakashi viniera al día siguiente con algo de ropa que había prometido comprarle.

Las prendas de Naruto irían bien con su nueva y molesta apariencia. El rubio era de constitución más estrecha y un poco más bajito que él, aunque no le gustaba que se le recordaran, por lo que no iría dando traspiés con los bajos de los pantalones.

El junchuriki lo guio hasta su habitación y se sorprendió al encontrarla algo más ordenada que el resto de la casa. Una cama, un armario y una cómoda algo arañada por el paso del tiempo donde la foto del antiguo equipo siete era la principal decoración. Sonrío con nostalgia al ver el retrato que se habían echo cuando eran gennins tras la insistente petición de su sensei. En ella un enfurruñado Naruto le miraba de soslayo mientras él hacía todo lo posible por ignorarle y miraba con altanería a la cámara. Su amigo le sorprendió cuando se le acercó con un par de camisetas de color naranja en una mano y unos pantalones oscuros en la otra.

-Ya se que no es tu estilo ttebayo– le explico viendo la mueca que compuso al ver el calabaza- pero no tengo nada tan tétrico teme.

Iba a replicar que él no vestía tétrico en absoluto, solo que el negro era un color elegante y que combinaba con prácticamente todo. Sobretodo con más negro. No como el naranja, todo sea dicho de paso. Pero al fijarse en la ilusión de su compañero se limito a coger la ropa y dirigirse al baño con un suspiro resignado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando salió de la ducha algo agobiado por sus nuevas formas la comida ya estaba lista, lo que agradeció interiormente. Cualquier cosa que le distrajera de tener que pensar en ese nuevo cuerpo era buena. Por eso ni siquiera dudo en llevarse a la boca el ramen que había preparado Naruto, a pesar de sus antecedentes de no ser el mejor de lo cocineros. Se sentó en la mesa ya preparada, justo frente a Naruto, encogiendo un poco las rodillas cuando estas chocaron con las de su amigo por debajo de la mesa.

Para ser completamente sinceros la comida no fue tan terrible como el moreno había temido. El ramen no era su comida predilecta pero al rubio más a base de práctica que maña le quedaba bastante bueno aunque tampoco creía que tuviera mucho misterio el prepararlo de sobre. Tal vez él podría prepararle ramen algún día al rubio. No parecía demasiado complicado y al fin y al cabo no era malo en la cocina. Y a Naruto probablemente le haría ilusión y …

No tardo en darse cuenta de las tonterías que estaba pensando. Tal vez eso de convertirse en chica no solo le hubiera afectado a nivel físico se justifico.

_Seguro que era eso. _

_Seguro. Seguro. Segurísimo._

La voz de Naruto le recordó que estaban discutiendo hasta hace un momento como y donde dormir.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos Sasuke?- le pregunto de nuevo recogiendo los platos.

- Se supone que tendría que irme yo. Me quedaré en el salón.

- De eso nada, teme. Eres mi invitado. Además no tengo otro futon.

- Pero…

- ¿Pero qué ttebayo? Solo tengo esa cama y…

- ¿No lo ves dobe? – pregunto irritado mientras lo seguía por la casa parándose frente a él y señalándose. - No podemos dormir en la misma…soy… bueno… ya sabes…

- ¿Una chica? – cuestionó.

- No soy una…

- ¿Es por eso? Bah… no pasa nada, he dormido antes con chicas ¿sabes?- dijo quitándole hierro al asunto.

_Chica_. La palabra se quedo atrapada en la garganta de Sasuke cuando el estómago le dio un vuelco y se le revolvió al oír a Naruto.

_Lo sabía. __Definitivamente el ramen no podía haberle sentado tan bien como parecía. __Más si lo había preparado el dobe. _

_Porque sentía ganas de vomitar. _

Así que Naruto ya se había acostado con chicas. No que él no lo hubiera echo si no hubiera tenido cosas más importantes que hacer, claro, como buscar poder y vengarse de su hermano, y…

¿Sería alguien de la villa? Él había estado fuera, alejado de todo y todos, alejado de su mejor amigo, y no sabía que había pasado en esos años de ausencia. Cuando se fue dejo a un Naruto atontado por una chica que le ignoraba pero su relación a día de hoy era bien distinta como había podido comprobar a su vuelta. Y también estaba Hinata, claro. La tímida, dulce y completamente colgada por Naruto, Hinata.

Sasuke se paso la mano por sus ojos restregándolos con fuerza.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Claro dobe, vamos -dijo acercándose con decisión a la cama individual- además no es como si fuera una chica de verdad.

_Y no es como si fuéramos a hacer algo. Como has hecho con otras chicas. Por lo visto. _

- Eso teme – sonrió quitándose la camiseta y cobijándose bajo las sabanas y espero que Sasuke se echara a su lado izquierdo. No había mentido cuando le había dicho al teme que había dormido con chicas, aunque en realidad no eran chicas, sino chica y era Sakura-chan y fue en alguna que otra misión cuando se echaba a su lado un rato hasta quedarse dormida porque la pelirosa insistía que no se fiaba un pelo de Sai, aunque nunca aclaro en qué sentido.

El moreno se quito los pantalones y se quedo solo con la camiseta del rubio que le llegaba por las caderas, aun así incomodo ya que acostumbraba a dormir solo con ropa interior. Se tumbó boca arriba notando cada centímetro de la piel contraria en la suya, lo más quieto que pudo, casi inmóvil. Intento relajarse mirando al techo olvidándose de la molestia en el estomago que sentía desde hacía rato.

_Maldito ramen del demonio. _

El ruido del único reloj de la casa se oía insistentemente en la habitación y era lo único que parecía resonar por encima de sus latidos. Intento cerrar los ojos por decima vez y dormirse cuando la voz del rubio caracoleo en sus oídos.

- Sasuke…

- Mmmm

- ¿Estás durmiendo?

- Es evidente que ya no. ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada – dudo un poco- es solo, que… en fin… que es bueno tenerte aquí… quiero decir tenerte por aquí- se removió un poco - es decir no aquí de aquí en la cama, no… sino tener a alguien aquí en casa - dijo liándose ante el posible mal sentido que el moreno diera a su palabras pero feliz porque por primera vez desde que tenía memoria aquella casa no se sentía tan fría.

- Sí ya se.

Naruto no esperaba mucho más, ni siquiera esperaba una contestación teniendo en cuenta quien era su interlocutor. Pero sobretodo no esperaba sus siguientes palabras.

-Esperemos que al menos la vieja se de prisa.

El rubio agradeció la completa oscuridad del cuarto que oculto su turbado rostro.

- Eso díselo a Tsunade- recompuso su voz lo más desenfadada posible, ignorando aquel nudo en la garganta. - Pero sin lo de vieja¿eh? –se burló porque él era el único que la llamaba así sin recibir nada más que una falsa amenaza. – Aunque a lo mejor ahora que eres chica no te pega tan fuerte por recordarle su verdadera edad.

- Yo no soy una chica- le remarcó otra vez dándole un suave golpe con la mano justo en su estomago.

El rubio se quejo en broma y sin más se giro con la mano en el estomago justo donde Sasuke le había golpeado, justo donde notaba todavía a Sasuke y haciendo gruñir al viejo y maltrecho colchón se colocó de lado rozando su espalda con la de su compañero.

-Buenas noches Sasuke.

-Buenas noches dobe - murmuro intentando cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera la calidez que recorría su espalda y el molesto dolor de estomago.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Continuará…


	4. Segundo día Sábado

**Titulo:** Nadie es perfecto

**Summary**: Su relación siempre ha sido algo… extraña. Pero esta vez han ido demasiado lejos y algo ha salido realmente mal. ¿Qué Naruto vive con una chica¿Morena y de ojos oscuros¿Con mal carácter¿Qué esa chica es Sasuke? (SasukexNaruto)

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabe todo el mundo Sasuke es de Naruto y Naruto de Sasuke, aunque también dicen que son de Masashi Kishimoto. En resumen, que no son míos.

**N/A:** Holas!! Demasiado trabajo estas semanas y he tenido poquísimo tiempo para escribir. Este capítulo está escrito a ratos entre guardias así que no sé yo si tiene mucha coherencia, aun así lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido.

Espero que os guste y que me digáis que os parece que siempre se agradece y hace muchísima ilusión leeros.Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí, un besito!!!

* * *

**Nadie es perfecto (4/?) **

Hacia ya un buen rato que tenía los ojos abiertos. De echo apenas había podido dormir un par de horas intercaladas entre las dos mil vueltas que había dado en la cama. No había sido una buena idea, eso de dormir juntos en esa cama tan pequeña. Porque el rubio era tan revoltoso de día como de noche y no había parado de moverse hasta que encontró la posición y esta era abrazado a él como si el moreno se tratara de un oso de peluche. Y él podía ser muchas cosas pero desde luego no era un puñetero oso de peluche. Iba a apartarlo de un manotazo a la madrugada cuando vio su cara tranquila y sintió su respiración acompasada y un cosquilleo molesto se instaló en su estómago.

_Otra vez_. _Ahora que parecía que por fin había digerido el ramen. _

Maldijo el cosquilleo, claro que no tanto como maldijo el escalofrío cuando Naruto se restregó contra él, encajando sus caderas de forma inconsciente, apoyando la cabeza en su ahora abultado pecho y sin dejarle alejarse ni un poco porque aun mantenía el férreo abrazo a Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El timbre sonó insistentemente. Por tercera vez esa mañana, justo después de que golpearan la puerta, que visto la consistencia de su casa no tardarían en tirar abajo.

- Dobe despierta de una vez.

Se apoyo en sus codos y se acercó hasta el rostro de su compañero notando el suave olor a canela, al menos no todo olía a ramen en aquella casa.

-Naruto… - susurró mientras se inclinaba sobre él sacudiéndole un poco el hombro izquierdo.

Pero el rubio siguió durmiendo a pierna suelta mientras Sasuke valoraba si despertarle suavemente o probar por una táctica más efectiva.

-Naruto -repitió acercándose un poco más y elevando la voz - dobe…

Y de nuevo el timbre.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Voy!!!!! – y como si fuera un resorte esta vez el rubio se levanto de golpe chocando con fuerza su frente contra la del Uchiha.

- ¡¡Aucch!! Sasuke baka ¿qué haces? Itaii- se quejo lastimeramente sobándose el golpe.

- ¿Qué que hago yo¿Qué haces tú usuratonkachi? Llevo más de diez minutos intentando levantarte.

- Ya… es que tengo el sueño muy pesado, supongo – se rascó el golpe con despreocupación.

Otra vez el timbrazo. Iba a quemar el timbre de las narices y de paso al estúpido que se había quedado con el dedo pegado a él visto lo visto.

- ¿Quién será a estas horas dattebayo?

- Seguramente Kakashi con la ropa que le pedí. No hay nadie tan pesado, pero no estoy seguro… así que tendrás que abrir tú la puerta.

Naruto miro el reloj con pereza, no creía que su sensei fuera capaz de presentarse antes del mediodía en su casa, pero claro tampoco es que él habitualmente recibiera muchas visitas. Solo Kakashi, de vez en cuando Sai para comentarle y poner a prueba algo nuevo sobre la amistad que había leído en el libro de turno y a veces…

- Oh ya sé – de pronto lo recordó- Sasuke tendrás que…esconderte.

- ¿Esconderme?

- Sip, eso mismo. No es Kakashi-sensei y se supone que la gente no puede saber lo que te ha pasado… y…

- ¿Y dónde se supone que tengo que esconderme? – pregunto con sorna dando un rápido vistazo a la habitación como para resaltar la evidente falta de espacio y por lo tanto de algún lugar apropiado para esconderse. El no pensaba esconderse como un vulgar…

- Pues en el armario – dijo como si fura de cajón.

- ¿¡¡Qué!!? El moreno no salía de su incredulidad mientras notaba como el rubio casi le tiraba de la cama y le corría a empujones hasta abrir la puerta del pequeño empotrado y empujarlo dentro del medio vacio guardarropa.

- ¿Pero que crees que estas hacien…?

- Y no salgas hasta que te avise ¿eh? – le gritó mientras abandonaba la habitación a trompicones dejando a un enfadado moreno con la palabra en la boca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las voces le llegaban algo amortiguadas desde la puerta pero poco a poco escucho como se iban acercando hasta donde estaba él. No había duda de quien se trataba.

- ¡Sakura-chan!

- Buenos días Naruto – le saludo con una mueca de enfado y una ligera nota de rabia en la voz que hizo que el ninja retrocediera unos pasos que la otra no dudo en avanzar. -¿No eres capaz de abrir la puerta antes? Está lloviendo fuera ¿sabes? No podemos estar así siempre que vengo.

El Uchiha encerrado aun en el armario frunció el ceño molesto.

_Siempre que vengo._

¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? Era la primera vez que él pisaba la casa de rubio en todo el tiempo que eran amigos y ese había sido mucho tiempo… y en cambio la pelirosa ya había estado allí… más de una vez.

Se supone que él era su mejor amigo, no la chica.

- Je, Sakura-chan es que siempre vienes muy temprano – bromeo. – Además, hoy no tenemos entrenamiento ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Naruto relajo un poco a su amiga. El rubio no tenía remedio, pero eso era lo mejor de Naruto. Esa sonrisa traviesa que hacia prácticamente imposible enfadarse con él más de cinco segundos. Ni siquiera por tenerle esperando fuera más de media hora cada vez que venía a buscarle por encargo de Tsunade para comentarle cualquier cosa. Aunque ya se podría haber acostumbrado, lo llevaba haciendo desde hacia años. Aun recordaba las primeras veces, hacia años, cuando entre la ilusión y la sorpresa por verla allí en la puerta de su casa le preguntaba si eso era una cita. Ahora hacia tiempo que ya no le decía cosas así, y aunque al principio había resultado liberador ahora solo resultaba un poco triste.

-No, no tenemos entrenamiento. Es sábado baka. Solo venia porque Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que por esta semana no tendremos misiones. Por lo visto ha mandado a Sasuke-kun a una misión y bueno, eso de momento nos da una semana libre por lo menos… según me ha contado.

Naruto solo asintió.

-Así que me centraré en el trabajo del hospital, voy bastante atrasada en algunos temas que tenía que revisar y esta semana libre me vendrá muy bien. Tú si quieres puedes preguntarle a Sai si esta…

En medio de su discurso se quedo mirando al rubio fijamente un momento como si tuviera ocho cabezas causando un incomodo sonrojo en el Uzumaki.

- ¿Por qué me miras así¿Pasa algo ttebayo?

-Eso mismo tendría que preguntar yo. ¿Te pasa algo… malo? –añadió algo asustada.

- ¿A mí?

El shinobi se miró de arriba a abajo sin entender a que se refería su amiga que no dejaba de observarle con una mirada suspicaz.

Se había esperado toda una pataleta del escandaloso Uzumaki. Con gritos e incluso teniendo que cogerle para evitar que fuera corriendo a decirle cuatro verdades o lo que fueran a la hokage. Pero nada. Solo parecía inquieto, nervioso, nada nuevo.

- No pareces siquiera enfado. ¿Me has oído bien? Le han dado una misión a Sasuke, a él solo y de rango A o incluso S por lo que parece. Y no a ti- remarcó como si se lo explicara a un niño de cuatro años porque Naruto seguía sin reaccionar, al menos como ella esperaba.

- ¿No estarás enfermo?

La pregunta la acompaño de un movimiento de su mano mientras se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar la perlada frente de su amigo ahora libre del protector que solía lucir al cuello desde hacia algún tiempo.

- No parece que tengas fiebre.

Naruto no hizo nada por alejarla. Se sentía cómodo en su presencia. En ese tiempo se habían vuelto bastante amigos, los mejores amigos. Aunque ya no sentía lo mismo por ella. De echo le llevo poco tiempo darse cuenta de que lo que había sentido por ella solo había sido el capricho de un niño. Y menos tiempo le llevo darse cuenta por quien tenía sentimientos verdaderamente fuertes, lazos irrompibles y de un solo sentido.

- Ven anda túmbate un rato y yo te preparo algo de comer.

Su compañera le cogió para llevarle hasta su habitación.

_Donde tenía una chica escondida en el armario se recordó a si mismo. _

_Donde tenía a Sasuke como chica escondido en el armario._

- Naruto…. estas temblando¿cuánto hace que no pasas por el hospital y te haces una revisión?

Era sabido por todos que los ninjas que se mantenían en activo tenían que pasar revisiones médicas bastante exhaustivas cada seis meses. Igual que también era sabido por todos que Naruto se las saltaba con miles de excusas y bunshins.

- Te haremos una revisión.

Y por el tono de la kunoichi no era una petición.

- No, no hace falta Sakura-chan, de verdad – se rasco la nuca con despreocupación negando con su mano libre- estoy bien ttebayo.

- Entonces me quedare aquí – entró en la habitación- estás muy pálido Naruto y... a ver…¿dónde guardas las toallas? – preguntó mientras enfocaba el armario.

- ¿Toallas para qué ttebayo?

- Para ponerte algo fresco en la frente ¿para qué sino? Estas sudando mucho Naruto…

- Creo que sí que necesito esa revisión, estoy algo mareado – musito alejándola del armario donde ya tenía una mano sobre la puerta corredera y arrastrándola fuera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En cuanto oyó el portazo salió. Había estado muy cerca de estropearlo todo y encima el muy idiota le había dejado solo en la casa. Para irse con Sakura-chan repitió con rabia el diminutivo cariñoso con el que el rubio la llamaba desde que eran unos críos.

Y ahora se aburría. Se había quedado encerrado en aquellas cuatro paredes. No es que él habitualmente saliera mucho de su casa a no ser que tuviera entrenamiento, pues había comprobado que esa era la mejor manera de librase de sus fans sin tener que ser juzgado por algún crimen por el que su cara se publicaría junto a la de su hermano en el libro bingo. Pero el rubio ni siquiera tenía televisión y ya había curioseado todo lo que estaba a simple vista.

Probablemente mirar dentro de los cajones sería de mala educación y él no en era un cotilla. Pero se aburría y mucho y le pareció ver algún libro en ese cajón entreabierto que había cerca de la cama del rubio. Y él se había ido. Con Sakura se recordó mentalmente como un mantra. Eso estaría bien. No pensaba que Naruto fuera aficionado a la lectura pero estaba seguro de que esas tapas gruesas que había vislumbrado pertenecían a una novela.

Naruto estaba por ahí, paseando vete tú a saber por donde con su _amiga-guión-novia- guión- probablemente la chica con la que se había acostado- guión- lo que fueran_ y él estaba allí, en su casa, por su culpa; convertido en chica por su culpa y aburrido, de nuevo por su culpa.

Todo por culpa del dobe.

Así que sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió hacia allí y encontró lo que buscaba. El último cajón en la cómoda del rubio no tenía ningún orden. Como si durante toda su vida se hubiera limitado a abrirlo para dejar cosas allí y nunca volver a mirarlas.

Había un par de libros, algo que parecía tierra o arena… vete a saber, algo que pretendían ser unos dibujos, los que garabatearía un niño pequeño tal vez con cuatro o cinco años aunque bastante tristes para ser de una criatura y cuando introdujo la mano el tacto frio de metal le mostro una vieja bandana.

_De Konoha. _

_Arañada. _

_Suya. _

_No sabía que…_

La miró un momento con nostalgia sosteniéndola en el puño, cerrándolo con fuerza hasta que los recuerdos le golpearon con tanta intensidad que decidió dejarlo todo donde estaba sin mirarlo.

Cogería el libro, solo eso, lo leería en un par de horas antes de que el dobe volviera y lo dejaría ahí, en su mismo lugar, y no le comentaría nada. Pero el no haber dormido en toda la noche le pasó factura y le venció el sueño al poco de sentarse en el sofá con el libro abierto entre sus manos.

Lo siguiente que vio al despertar fue la cara de Naruto muy cerca suyo al intentarle quitar el libro al que se había dormido abrazado sin que se diera cuenta.

- Pensé que estarías más cómodo sin esto – le explicó sin extrañarle que el otro se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia allí y sin darle ninguna importancia a que hubiera revuelto entre sus cosas sin su permiso.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Pasan de las dos.

¿Cuatro horas¿Se había pasado más de cuatro horas fuera? Miró como el Uzumaki se sobaba distraídamente el brazo, probablemente le debían haber sacado sangre para todos los análisis que tenía pendientes ya que lo habían atrapado voluntariamente. Ya le estaba bien, pensó. Por dejarle allí tirado.

- Tampoco es para tanto dobe, solo ha sido un pinchazo ¿no?

- Uno, no teme. Unos cuantos – gruño acomodando el libro en el último cajón.

- Oe, usuratonkachi. No sabía que supieras leer. Aunque claro, ese libro es para niños pequeños – se burló.

El rubio ignoro el tono de burla mirando con melancolía el libro.

- Lo sé. Es un regalo. Me lo dio el tercero cuando era pequeño. Debía tener unos cinco o seis años solo.

_Estupendo Sasuke_ se gruño mentalmente al ver la cara de su amigo. Sabia que el Tercero había cuidado mucho de Naruto, como de todos los niños de esa aldea. Sobretodo de aquellos que no tenían a nadie.

Como Naruto.

Como él mismo unos años más tarde.

-No sabía…

- Daba igual lo que fueran- explico el rubio obviando la disculpa- Plantas o animales. Soy muy despistado ya te habrás dado cuenta – sonrió, una de esas odiosas sonrisas falsas- así que comenzó a regalarme cosa más prácticas como él las llamaba. Menos peligrosas las llamaba yo y con menos riesgo de acabar… ya sabes- arrugó un poco el ceño e hizo un gesto con la mano en su cuello como si lo decapitara - Esa novela que has leído por ejemplo. Je, ni siquiera me acordaba de donde estaba – mintió.

Hasta que Iruka se hizo cargo de él casi como si fuera un padre, sólo recibía un regalo de cumpleaños que no fueran gritos y maldiciones y deseos de la peor muerte cada año y lo guardaba en ese cajón que era como un baúl de pequeños recuerdos. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

-Vaya, supongo que lo has visto – habló refiriéndose al protector- Puedes quedártelo, es tuyo – murmuro.

- No lo necesito.

- Claro que si teme. Lo he guardado hasta que tú volvieras.

_Porque eso le ayudaba a recordarse a si mismo que volvería. Que tenía que volver a su aldea .Con sus amigos. Con su equipo. Con él._

- No tiene sentido que me lo quede si es tuyo – y otra vez esa sonrisa falsa que componía cada vez que recordaba porque tenía ese protector arañado en su poder le adornó el rostro.

Sasuke se resignó y dándose cuenta de que el único que tenía derecho a estar enfadado en aquella habitación le sonreía se sintio miserable.

Había preparado algo para la vuelta de su paseo. Algo que lo hiciera sentir miserable por dejarle en su diminuta casa encerrado en su diminuto armario. Algo como "_ha hecho falta que traicionara a la aldea para que por fin Sakura se fijara en ti_". Algo así. Algo para que se enfadara como siempre hacian y ya de paso algo que lo hubiera echo sentir un poco culpable por dejarle allí, aunque probablemente ni la mitad de culpable de lo que él se sentía en ese momento.

Debía ser algún extraño cambio hormonal, pensó para sí mismo. Esa repentina debilidad ante Naruto. Malditas, malditas hormonas femeninas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Continuará…


End file.
